You Heard About Pluto?
by Nostalgic Wizard
Summary: Shawn and Gus are having their usual churro-filled day when they suddenly meet up with a strange man wearing a long scarf.


"It was another usual day for psychic detective Shawn Spencer as he and his partner Kanye East searched for any strange activities going on in Santa Barbara. All the while, the most noble and brilliant Mr. Spencer takes a slurp of his blue raspberry Icee while Mr. East gives him a dirty look."

"Shawn, will you quit narrating everything that we're doing!" Gus shouted at his friend. "And don't call me Kanye East."

Shawn peered over his friend from above his sunglasses as he went on. "Fine then. Pharrell Will. I. Am gives the humble detective Mr. Spencer..."

"Shawn, that's enough! Besides, why do you get to have the Icee?"

"Because they go great with churros. Speaking of which, lend me a few bucks, I'm short on cash."

"No, Shawn. You can't just go on wasting my hard earned cash on a fried-dough pastry! That being said, be sure to remember the chocolate drizzle on mine", Gus told him, handing over a few dollars.

"Will do", Shawn said with a mock salute as he went over to the nearby churro stand.

As Gus was waiting for his friend to bring back the delicious, sugary pastry, he looked around the area he was standing in. As he did so, his eyes landed on a decent looking young woman. Making his move, Gus raised the collar up on his shirt a bit and went over to the woman with the most charming smile he could put on, saying his usual pick-up line.

"So, you heard about Pluto?"

The woman gave a warm smile in return. "I know. I couldn't believe myself when I heard about it."

Gus turned around and gave himself a mini fist-pump on his Pluto line working for once. He then turned back around to face the lady.

"It's messed up right? By the way, the name's-"

"That's my partner Sh comma to the top Dynasty", Shawn said cutting in between his friend's conversation, holding the churros in his hands. "That's God's comma by the way, and I'm Shawn Spencer-famous psychic detective." Shawn then turned to Gus. "Dude, check it out. While I was over at the churro stand there was this weird British guy with a super long scarf on. Isn't that hilarious?"

"Sorry about that, Shawn here is a little imaginative. And the name's Guster, Burton Guster", Gus said to the lady.

"Wait, did you say long scarf?" the lady asked with an accent.

"Woah, you're British, too? Sweet! Say, do you know Martin Freeman-"

"Shawn!"

"What? I just wanted to know if Watson was in town."

"How ignorant can you be? Do you really think that John would leave Sherlock?"

"At least I don't bring up the subject about Pluto not being a planet anymore just to pick up chicks", Shawn retorted.

"Excuse me, gentlemen."

Shawn and Gus turned around to face the British guy that Shawn was talking about earlier.

"Ah, Sarah Jane. There you are. Come, we must get back to the TARDIS. There's been a distress call from Pluto", the man told the lady. As Sarah Jane left, the man turned to the two friends and pulled a plastic bag out of his pocket. "Would you like a jelly baby?"

"My father always told me never to accept candy from strangers", Shawn said, "But in your case, I'll make an exception. Here's a churro in exchange."

"Wait...did you say Pluto?" Gus asked.

"Of course! It's a planet, isn't it? Just because you humans label it as a dwarf doesn't take the fact of it being a planet away!" the British guy exclaimed, taking a bite out of the churro Shawn gave him. "Sorry, I must get going now. I'm the Doctor, by the way."

With that the British man with the long scarf left.

"The Doctor? What kind of a name is that?" Shawn scratched his head as he took a bite of his churro.

"Who cares? He believes that Pluto is planet! If he's a Doctor, then that seals the deal", Gus said.

Shawn shrugged. "Whatever. He's cool. And so are these jelly babies."

As Shawn popped some of the candy into his mouth, Gus eyed him warily.

"What?"

"Where's my churro?"

Shawn looked back over to where the Doctor was standing.

"Shawn!"

"What? He believes that Pluto's a planet, doesn't he? Therefore, you should feel grateful for giving up your chocolate drizzled churro to him", Shawn stated matter-of-factly, taking a sip out of his Icee.

Gus sighed and walked away, but not before slapping the Icee cup out of Shawn's hands, spilling blue raspberry all over the place.

"Hey! That's so not cool man!" Shawn yelled at his friend. He then sadly looked over at his spilled Icee. "I didn't even know that raspberries could be blue."


End file.
